In Bella's Place
by Mocha Iggy's Last Name Here
Summary: Bella had been mourning every day since Edward's death. Then, it was a miracle to find him alive. But what does Bella's future hold? Does it take a different turn than Alice imagined?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had those dreams, where you see something you badly want but you just can't have it?

Have you ever had those dreams that that thing you wanted so badly was right next to you, but you couldn't move to get it?

I have. Plenty of times. But to me, it's different. Not a dream. A memory.

"Edward, no!" I choked out. Two of the Volturi were holding me back. They're grip was tight against my arms, even though I was a vampire. I struggled to get out, but I just couldn't.

Aro walked forward. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I was going to witness the whole thing, wasn't I?

He leaned down and bit Edward in the neck. He screamed in agony. Aro bit him again and again and again, until the screaming stopped and his body collapsed to the floor.

"Edward!" I yelled. I snapped myself back to attention. I was in 'my' room. The room that used to be 'his'. I hadn't been sleeping, but I had been daydreaming. No, I couldn't have, that was daynightmaring. A horrible memory.

"Why, Edward?" I whispered. He was gone, I thought, stop mourning over it!

But I knew I would never stop thinking about him. Never. He was gone, but he would remain with me in my memory.

He had killed Jane and Alec. He had done it out of anger. For me. But that ended up in his death. Aro had killed him because he killed Jane and Alec because they hurt me by attacking me for the fun of it with their powers while I let Edward read my mind. I had started it all.

Esme walked into the room, as she did every morning. She sat next to me on the couch, and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay, Bella." She said repeatedly. "It's okay."

After I got over it, I walked downstairs to the rest of my family. They were all watching TV, as usual. Except for Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked

"Outside, he said he heard something." Jasper mumbled.

"Probably just an animal." I said, and sat in an empty chair.

The door burst open with Carlisle standing in it. He looked panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward... outside." He said.

"What?" I asked in amazement.

"He's alive!" Carlisle moved out of the way and Edward walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward!" I gasped in astonishment. "You're alive!"

He stared at me with a confused expression.

"Come on, Edward, come inside." Carlisle said, and motioned him in. Behind Edward was a vampire with long, brown hair that had purple streaks in it.

"Who's that?" I asked, but Carlisle shushed me.

"Bella, he lost his memory."

I was silent. He lost his memory?

"What?"

"It's gone. He won't remember you." He said, and my heart sunk.

I wanted to scream and cry, but I stayed silent and waited for something to happen. The room was motionless, until Carlisle spoke up.

"Kathy, can you explain this? Tell us how he's alive and everything?"

The girl looked up. "Uh, sure. I was just walking around and I found him lying on the ground. He was dieing, not dead. I kind of nursed him back to health, I guess. That was three years ago, and now we're married."

My heart sunk even further.

"Married?" I choked out. "Edward, you're married?"

He looked at me. "I'm sorry, I don't know you." It only took those four words 'I don't know you' to get me depressed.

"We were married. You killed Jane and Alec, then Aro killed you- or so we thought- and then they," I pointed to the rest of us, "had to keep stopping me from killing myself."

"I really don't know you." He said again. My jaw dropped. "I actually don't know any of you."

Esme seemed to be the only one who could talk. "Edward, it's me Esme. That's Carlisle, that's Rosalie, that's Jasper, that's Emmett, that's Alice and that's Bella."

"So, I knew them before?" He asked.

"Yes." Esme said. "You did."

"Come on, let's go…" Kathy urged.

"No!" I blurted, unthinkingly. "Er, you can stay if you want."

"Yeah, please stay." Esme begged. If she were on her knees it would of fit perfectly. "There is a guest room."

Kathy was about to say something when Edward said, "Okay."

I smiled to myself. He was going to stay!


	3. Chapter 3

That night after they came back was so wonderful yet so terrible.

Wonderful: Edward was back and alive. Now, I could see him again.

Terrible: He didn't remember me at all. He was married to someone else.

I listened to them murmuring to each other and the occasional laugh from that girl. She didn't seem to be comfortable with the fact that they were spending the night at a place where neither of them recognized.

I couldn't rest. Of course I couldn't sleep, but normally I could shut my mind down and relax. Tonight I couldn't.

When I finally forced my self to silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I groaned.

"Bella? Can I come in?"

It was Edward.

"Sure." I tried to stay calm. The door creaked open, and he walked in. He was frowning like something was bothering him.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit down?" He asked. I nodded yes, and he sat at the edge of the bed. He sighed.

Every muscle in my body tensed. "Hey." I said.

"So, we were... married?" He stumbled over the word.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And then I died."

"We thought, yeah."

It was an awkward silence. I wanted to break it, but I didn't know what would be right to say.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For... getting married again. I didn't know, there wasn't any ring on my finger."

"There wasn't?" I asked, curious. "I don't know why."

"Well, there wasn't, so... yeah. Okay."

"What do you want?" I said, trying to make it sound kind. I couldn't handle him being here, not knowing me. It was almost as bad as him being dead.

"I don't want to be a jerk." He said. "It's just, I can't leave Katherine. But I did want to know, well, a story. Anything that happened to us."

"Oh." I said stubbornly. "Okay."

I racked my brain for a decent story that doesn't end up with me nearly dying. Truthfully? There wasn't any that were interesting. I guess I would just have to tell him a near death story.

"Well, there was this one vampire clan. Victoria, Laurent and James." I told him that story and he listened intently.

When I was done, he got up. He leaned forward, then back, and forward again. He stuck with a hug. I wanted it to last forever, but all good things must come to an end. Including our marriage.

When he was out the door, I plopped my head against the pillow.

I didn't know if I wanted to live another second.


	4. Chapter 4

After Edward went away, I relaxed more. It was comforting that he at least knew one thing about our old life.

In the morning, we all went hunting.

I was holding on to the tree tightly, looking down on a mountain lion. It creped along the floor quietly, not knowing what was coming to it.

I jumped down, heading straight for it. I gave one quick bite on it's neck, giving it a quick painless death. I drained it of it's blood, feeling even better. Then a feeling of total happiness washed over me.

"Nice." I looked up to see Jasper leaning against the tree.

"Stop it." I said, knowing it was him who was making me feel happy.

"Well, I felt your emotions yesterday and you thought about heading for the Volturi. Again."

"Oh yeah."

"So, I am going to be keeping a close eye on you." He said, pointing to his eyes and then pointing to me.

I gave a quick laugh, which surprised me. I hadn't laughed in awhile.

He smiled, and disappeared into the forest.

Then, someone else came out. Edward.

"Hey." I said, casually.

"Hey. So, I have been causing you a lot of problems, haven't I?'

I hesitated. "Yeah."

"One of those problems being you wanting to kill yourself." He clarified.

"Yeah." I got up.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding like he really meant it.

I nodded back, and walked back to the house.

***

Three weeks passed.

No more things to get excited about.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against the bed.

"Ugh, Edward!" I heard Kathy yell.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." A door opened and then slammed. I heard him sigh, and a plop against the bed.

Gaining all my courage, I got up. I glided to his room, and hesitated at the knob.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yeah?" I heard him say.

"It's me."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

Silence.

"Edward?'

"Later, please."

My heart sunk. Now there were two of us disappointed.

"Oh. Sorry." I walked back to my room and sat down.

The next morning, Edward was silent. No Kathy. It was plain to see that they had broken up.

"Edward? What happened?" Esme asked

"Kathy got mad at me."

"Why?"

He ignored the question, and walked back upstairs.

Esme sighed and went back to organizing her papers. I walked out and sat on the front porch.

"Don't try to get back together with him." I heard Alice say.

"Why?" I asked, letting myself get even more depressed.

"This isn't to happy of ending for you. But it actually is, in a way."

"How?"

"Kathy comes back," She said, "But with her brother. You, well, get married to him."

"What?!"

"That's just what I saw."

"But… I… No."

"Sorry if you don't like it that way. Anything could change, but right now? Your future is getting remarried to him."


	5. Chapter 5

No, no, no, no, no.

I am not, repeating not going to get married to someone else. No way.

Alice walked back inside, and I just continued staring out. In the distance there was two figures coming closer and closer, and I recognized it to be Kathy and someone else.

Was that her brother?

I quickly rushed inside before they noticed me, and I locked myself in my room. I heard a couple knocks on the door, some hello's and a gasp. I tried to block it out by covering my ears, but how does that help when you're a vampire? Not good, let me tell ya'.

"Bella," Esme called, "Come down here."

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs.

The brother was really tall. He had really dark brown, almost black hair and it shadowed most of his face.

Edward stared at Kathy for a moment. He must have been reading her mind, and then the two of them hugged. I looked away.

"Everyone, this is Owen." Alice said, mainly saying it to me. "He is Kathy's brother."

Alice introduced everyone to him, and took a slower time saying my name. Great, like that was going to help. I didn't even want him here.

Bu he was. And I was going to have to deal with it.

**A/N: I suck at Twilight stories… and I already gave up on my last one. I was just wondering, does anyone want to take this story and write it as their? You can take the other chapters if you want or rewrite them but with the same storyline. Also, if you want, I can tell you where I was going to take this story. Post if you want to and I'll select someone to do it. Thank you, and bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have been convinced to write this myself. Thank you, I just thought that I was kinda' sucking at it. Plus some idiotic loser posted a comment saying it sucked, 0/10 stars and that I need to get a life because I will never be a good author. I deleted that comment, though, because it was anonymous. (Thank God, I hate mean comments) Thank you for being supportive!**

After a good fifteen minutes, I ran back upstairs and locked myself in my room.

But I heard Alice telling Owen what the future was between him and me.

"Okay, I can see the future." Alice started.

"Yeah? What about it?" Owen asked, sounding bored.

"And, well, I saw Bella ad your future."

"And…?"

"You guys get married."

Then there was a silence.

"Her? Me? _Married?_"

"Yeah. I was wondering, Bella is really upset right now... I don't know if it will help her cheer up a bit, but can you spend some time with her? So you guys can get to know each other?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" That would be the point where Alice used the signature Bambi eyes.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks!"

Then I heard him walk down the hallway, and there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He opened the door, but he didn't come all the way in.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice wants me to get to know you, blah blah blah. So, yeah."

"Um... Okay." I dropped he book I was reading and looked up at him.

Awkward silence.

He sat down on the black leather chair.

"Let's see..." He said. "What's your favorite color?"

I laughed. "Uh... gold?"

He laughed also. "Mines... green. Okay. Favorite month?"

Wow. "July."

"August." He said. "Ask me one."

I thought up the most random thing I could.

"Favorite author who's name starts with a 'J'."

"Uh... um.... James Patterson." **(A/N: Hehe. That's _my_ favorite author.)**

I looked at my book.

"Jackie Smith." I blurted out the name. **(A/N: I don't know if that's a real name.)**

*

That's how my night went.

And for the fraction of a second I could see myself married to him.


	7. Chapter 7

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

I woke up to the sound of Alice and Owen talking.

"Well, uh, I don't know..." Owen said.

"I'm seeing a different vision if you do this. It will change a lot differently than you'd think." Alice said.

"What happens?" He asked.

Then Alice's voice got quieter, so I only got bits and pieces of what she said.

"Bella... wedding... Edward... object... and... go... divorce... leaves... normal." Those were the words I heard.

"Okay, I'll do it. Can I tell her?"

"No. I'm risking by telling you even. Edward reads minds, so it might mess something up. Just don't think about it, okay?"

"Alright. When?"

"Tonight."

**A/N: Very short chapter, I know. But it deserved a whole chapter to itself! So, just wait. There is a happy ending! **


	8. Chapter 8

I was a little suspicious about what Alice and Owen talked about. I just kept an eye on the two for the day.

Then, we went hunting. I easily took down a couple deer. They were filling and it made me feel a little better. Alice kept looking at me, like she was waiting for something to happen.

A shadow emerged from the trees.

Owen.

"Hey, Bella." He said.

"Hey." I stood up from the rock I was sitting at. "Watcha' want?"

"Well..." He took something small and black out of his pocket, but tightened his grip so I couldn't see it. "This is a little different than you might think it is."

"What?" I asked. I was getting curious.

"Um, Bella?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?" My voice was a little shaky.

He kneeled down on one knee, and flipped the black box open to reveal a diamond ring.

Oh, crap.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Oh, no. This was bad. My head started to get dizzy. Yes? Should I say yes? Or... no? Oh, crap, oh, crap...

I had only had known him for a week. But, he had said 'this is different than you think'. Was this something involving the talk they had earlier? It had to be. It was. I thought about what this would lead to, but nothing came to mind. did edward have to deal with anything?

Well, I should say yes, if Alice was asking him to do this. But I wasn't for sure that was what they were talking about...

Out of excitement and confusion, I answered.

"Yes."

**A/N: Please keep reading. I know you don't want them to end up together, but something happens that gives it a happy ending. I can't tell you what, though, because it would spoil everything!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

They told us they were engaged.

Engaged? In that short of time?

It seemed a little suspicious, but okay... love at first sight, I'm guessing?

Well, the whole day was much different. Alice seemed a little anxious to make the wedding happen quickly. She planned it for next month, the fourteenth. She had already gotten a dress catalog. And she said she bought a cake. Okay, something was up around here.

So, like I do in most situations, I read Alice's mind.

_Edward and Bella... yay. She won't be upset anymore._

What?

Alice must of noticed something, because something totally different popped up in her head.

_Quick wedding. Soon. The sooner, the better. Yaya. Yay, yay, yay!_

I looked up at Alice, who was talking to an extremely confused Bella. And nervous, too. She looked at me for the quickest second, and turned back to Bella.

Suddenly, I remembered everything. Bella! I remembered everything we've ever done. Fighting against Victoria, getting married, Jacob Black...

And just like that, it was gone. I forgot what I was just thinking about.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

THE WEDDING DAY

"Oh, no.." I said when I remembered what the day was. Everything didn't seem right. I was nervous as hell and I could barely make myself get up.

I regretted ever saying yes. What was I thinking? Oh, no. I couldn't do this. Alice pushed this on me way too fast. Oh, no, oh, no...

I got up. Alice was waiting outside of m door.

"Ready, Bella? Let's get you changed. It starts at twelve, and it's seven. Come on, come on!" She said, tugging my arm.

Alice POV

Everything was falling into plan. I could see the ending in my head right now.

I got the cheapest wedding together ever. Cheap decorations, cheap cake, cheap dress...

But for a reason. If you know it gets cancelled in the end, you probably would of done the same thing.

It was eleven forty five. Bella was ready and Owen was ready. Everything was ready, actually. I had sent a few invites to a few people who knew what I was going to do. That made it seem like this was the real thing.

"Alice, this doesn't seem right..." Bella said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I promise you." I said encouragingly. "It'll be just fine."

I looked at the clock and smiled.

"It's time, Bells." I said.

***

Owen was asking me a bunch of questions in his thoughts, directed to me, and I gave nods to them. Mainly, is it turning out right? or anything going wrong?

"... any objections?" The man said in front of us. I smiled even wider.

_One, two three..._

"Yes."

Edward stood up.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward POV

It came back to me.

Everything.

"Yes." I said again, walking up to them.

_Edward._

Alice said in her thoughts.

_Keep going, this isn't real! I saw this coming, Owen knows, too. Just do it!_

"I remember now." I said. "Everything. Bella, I..."

Owen smiled at me. "This isn't real." He said, then turned to Bella, who looked very confused.

Bella POV

Wait, what was going on?

"Bella, this was to get you guys back together!" Alice said. There was gasps from the seats behind us.

"Wha'?"

"Bella, I love you." Edward said.

Owen smiled and stepped back.

"Uh..." I was in a state of shock. "I love you, too."

He pressed his lips to mine.

He was back!

**A/N: Okay, I know it was a bad ending. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this over with, because it was bugging me, and... yeah. Okay. The end, I guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kathy POV

No.

Way.

What did he just think he did?

"Edward!" I yelled, interrupting 'the moment'.

He turned to me. "Oh, crap... I forgot..." He murmured.

My mouth dropped.

"_What?!_ Forget about your own _wife?_"

"Sorry, Kathy." He said. I got up.

"So, that's it?" I said. "Your just gonna' leave me for your ex?"

"She's not my ex, we never even got divorced. I love her more."

I stomped out to the door. "Bye, Edward. Tell me when you're over this and _maybe_ I'll forgive you."

Bella POV

I couldn't help but laugh at the oh so dramatic leaving of Kathy.

"Yeah, right." Edward said. "You wish."

**A/N: Ugh. Reviews telling me I need a better ending. Well, is this better? Just wondering, if I did a sequel, what would it be about? I'm sorry, I'm out of ideas for Twilight and Maximum Ride. So, I'm moving out of the book stage and I'm going to start movie FanFics. Sorry! If you have any ideas, tell me them and I'll try and write them! Please forgive me for sucking at this one!**


	13. Sailin101

Thank you for reading! I would like to especially thank sailin101, the anonymous reviewer, for being very supportive the whole time.

This is for you!

.(....\............../....)

...\....\........../..../  
....\..../´¯.I.¯`\./  
..../... I....I..(¯¯¯`\  
...I.....I....I...¯¯.\...\  
...I.....I´¯.I´¯.I..\...)

....\_________.·´  
.....l-_-_-_-_-_-l  
.....l-_-_-_-_-_-l

_**ROCK ON!**_


End file.
